With the increasing demands on network, communication services develop rapidly, communication networks become more and more complicated, and an increasing number of network elements are involved in a communication system. Moreover, the increasing demands of network operators on 40G services, higher-speed services and the like lead to an increasing complexity in networking, therefore, the number of network elements to need to be managed is increasing rapidly to result in an increasing difficulty in the management of network elements.
However, whether each network element is able to run normally and stably is closely related to the vital interests of the users. As a result, a whole monitoring system is required to be capable of reflecting the running condition of a single board in a network element more rapidly while running normally, and realizing real-time report and real-time monitoring. However, there is a lack of monitoring means for network elements at present, and existing monitoring systems also have some deficiencies, such as, the system for monitoring the communication subsystems in and among the network elements of a Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) device is a centralized monitoring system, which still focuses on centralized report. The monitoring system has the problems of slow performance inquiry, untimely alarm report, no uniform log management, discrete monitoring results, heavy communications among network elements and the like, which not only reduces the efficiency of system maintenance, but also results in instability in the monitoring system. In addition, existing monitoring systems also are incapable of performing an inter-platform monitoring, and existing network element monitoring methods have been far from meeting current demands.